


weird moments

by EMB664



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Cartography, Fantasy, Funny, Multi, Other, Talking Animals, Weird Moments, society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMB664/pseuds/EMB664
Summary: Strange things happen to all of us.





	1. Chapter 1

I stared out at the gray sea that stretched before me. Sitting on a wooden bench on the pier, you could see the boats in the distance, the ships looming, the albatrosses flying ...

A voice interrupted the moment.

"Sir, can you give me a cigarette?"

It was a faded voice, almost a whisper. I remained in the same position I was in, maybe he would leave.

But the annoying beggar insisted:

"Lord, hey! Lord! Lord, give me a cigarette?"

Still staring at the ocean, I muttered:

"Go away, kid, or I'll call the police."

"All right, sir. Don't be angry. And please, get away, I want to sit down too. The bench is public and the sea is not yours."

That insolence exasperated me and I turned to see the face of such a kid, willing to drip it with a kick.  


I was disarmed, however. In front of me was a small dog, a boxer, who challenged me with a strange intelligence.


	2. early bird houses

It was not a classroom. It was a magnificent library with long shelves, but in its center were a few desks, plus a blackboard.

Most of the students were girls. With the exception of two boys who were in nearby places.

The teacher, who was positioned in front of the board, asked:

"Assuming there are three bird houses in the garden of a house and there are x birds to occupy such houses. What is the minimum number of birds required to be absolutely sure that three of them occupy the same house?"

"7 birds, miss." answered a little girl with glasses.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the only boys and that little girl with the glasses?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a habit. Every night, in front of the corner pub, old friends would talk about various subjects.

"Nonsense, that is. Situations like this would have had the possibility of happening for some time."

"It's modernity, my friend."

"They made me wear a sweater. A sweater!"

"That's weird..."

"Strange ?! It's a serious case of madness. Next time I'll call the hospice ambulance."

"I have to go home, you know, right? A minute late and she ..."

"Yes, yes. See you tomorrow."

"Up until."

Friends followed opposite paths in the dark of night.  
...

"Meow, meow!"

"you are a rascal, cat. Where have you been?"


	6. Anomalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine um jovem Perplexus que teme não ser lembrado.

"I'm not a coward!"

A young man's voice echoed through the house.

"It doesn't matter if you're a coward or not." He said with a grave tone. "It is more interesting to be wise, one should not go on a path that is not good for you. Stop, think and find another way."

"Are you asking me to give up? That's not wise."

"I have seen kings fall out of courage, but I have never witnessed a wise being forgotten."

The boy climbed into the bedroom and looked up at the Venetian sky from the window. A night like any other, the same as always, but abnormally peculiar. What could he find out?


End file.
